It's over Edward
by Trixxie
Summary: Bella is tired of being Edwards wife. Good thing too, cuz he's been seeing someone else. Short ONE shot.


_**A/N: I dunno why I had this idea pop into my head at work. But I ran with it and so… here is a short little one shot. For my good friend Mandy… ;) Enjoy. **_

'It's over.' I said letting the power of my words wash over me like a tidal wave. Three thousand years together had at one time seemed like a dream come true, but putting the time in had been another story entirely. We'd raised our child, we'd had our battles and from them, we'd had an amazing sex life. We had been the envy of anyone who met us, wishing they could have what we had. I was tired of it. Tired of the games, tired of the lies tired of pretending he was everything I needed, still.

He looked at me without pain or even wonder; he knew. How could he not, we'd been dancing this tango for at least the last hundred years. My constant complaints about having nothing in common with anyone around me made me sheepishly guilty. After all, hadn't I begged him for this life? Hadn't I given everything up to have this family? I had watched my father and mother die; any friends I had made would leave me in time. My daughter hated me, stalling her growth at twenty one had forced her into the same hidden existence. I had nothing left to talk to my husband about; no longer did the simple civil conversations of a married couple engage me. Our sex life had waned and I was actually tired of looking at his perfectly sculpted body. He'd found another woman to entice him. A short little warm blood, with long flowing honey hair and a cute laugh. Every time I saw them together I wished for some pang of jealousy something to remind me that Edward was my husband, that wish is still ungranted.

I stood in our bedroom, my smooth hands balled into fists as I repeated 'It's over.' Edwards still said nothing. He looked at me in total understanding. Inside me anger and frustration melted into rage. 'You don't care?' I demanded.

'Of course I care Bella, but what do you want me to do?' he was challenging me and I was excited.

'Fight damn you. Or am I just not worth it with Amanda in your life now?' his amber eyes rolled as he absently fingered the leather and wood necklace she'd made for him. 'Edward.' I started my rage tipping over the edge.

'Bella.' He countered his voice still smooth and calm. I shattered then, into a million pieces falling to my knees with a loud clash. Edward stayed standing next to our bed. 'Shall I move my things out then?' he asked.

'Please.' I shook, blood red tears dripping from my eyes. Edward crouched next to me, his hand placed on the small of my back.

'We have forever Bella, a break could be good.' His lips crashed against my temple. He stood then and left the room, I listened as his car pulled from the garage. I waited. He was gone. I had gotten what I longed for; as usual Edward was more than willing to give it to me. And again, just as every time before, once I got exactly what I wanted; I no longer wanted it.

The forgiveness of night fell around me as I moved through the silent darkness. I had a mission and I wasn't about to fail. I had spent the rest of the light hours deciding I had made a mistake, deciding Edward was my husband and a break was the opposite of what we needed; opposite of what I needed. The conclusion came easy as I sat in the dim light of our bedroom, my red tears staining the bed-sheets I had shared with Edward. He'd become distant. He'd changed. He'd met her, and in the end the reality was, she needed to go. I climbed the large apartment block where they met, not so secret rendezvous shadowed by night. I heard her laugh, that cute high pitched giggle as Edward caressed her cheek. I heard her sigh into his embrace and it sent me over the edge. My wish for jealousy was granted ten fold as I crashed through the window and bared my teeth.

'Edward.' Amanda cried ducking behind my husband.

'He's mine.' I shouted without sense or reason.

'Bella, we talked about this. You said it was over, you wanted a break.' I watched him pushing the warm blood toward the door.

'I changed my mind. You're my husband Edward; we should try to work it out.' I inched closer to them, the sweet smell of Amanda's blood teased my throat and suddenly my plan to scare her turned into a plan to devour her. Edward caught my hesitation and bared his teeth to me in defence of her. I whined in pain as I lunged toward her. Edward jumped catching me in the air, our bodies crashing together like thunder. Amanda screamed and ran for the door. Edward pinned me to the ground. 'Bella.' He said trying to get me to focus.

'I'll eat her for dinner.' I yelled pushing against Edward my rage nearly over powering him. I saw nothing but red, I felt nothing but the need to kill her. His laugh brought me back to reality as I looked into his red eyes.

'Bella.' He said again, his voice calmer. 'Let's go home.'

'Home.' I said slowly. 'But, I've been so foolish.' I said suddenly feeling like a child post tantrum.

'Yes, home.' Edward smiled. If I had been human I would have blushed but instead I slowly stood and bowed my head.

'Should I apologize?' I said.

'Let me.' Edward smiled at me and gently nudged me toward the window I'd destroyed. I skipped through it and made my way home. Wondering what he was saying to his human.

I waited for him for three days. I returned to her apartment, they'd clearly left in a hurry. I not spend all my time searching for them. And when I find him, I shall enjoy the torture of him watching her die. Then he will be mine again, and he will spend the rest of his eternity begging my forgiveness.


End file.
